


醉

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, 启副衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 说明：灵感来自b站av16124449，感觉像是喝了酒的陈伟霆撩到爆炸，本文内容接晚宴结束后。警告：OOC，私设一堆，为了让剧情看起来合理请不要在乎事情发生的时间和地点问题。





	醉

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：灵感来自b站av16124449，感觉像是喝了酒的陈伟霆撩到爆炸，本文内容接晚宴结束后。  
> 警告：OOC，私设一堆，为了让剧情看起来合理请不要在乎事情发生的时间和地点问题。

张铭恩接到电话的时候刚洗完澡准备躺床上玩手机，可因为打来的人身份特殊，他顿时就一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐了起来，有些疑惑又有些紧张地按下了通话键，连说“喂”的声音里都带上了一丝隐隐约约的期待。

然而在电话接通之后，张铭恩首先听到的是噪音一般的尖叫声和音乐声，紧接着又传来了一些像是在远处响起的兴奋呐喊，然后是话筒被什么硬物撞了一下的声音，最后这电话就被莫名其妙挂断了。全程一脸懵逼的张铭恩足足愣了一秒才把手机拿下来确认自己刚刚没有出现幻觉，停留在最近通话记录一栏顶端的确实是那三个熟悉的文字，可方才那没有任何实质内容的电话却依旧让他摸不着头脑。从时间上看，这个时候电话号码的主人应该已经结束工作了，但从现场的氛围听来，他应该还在后续的宴会上。难道是玩嗨了不小心给按了他的电话？张铭恩有些心情复杂地抓了抓头发，他本来想说这人今晚十有八九不会回家休息，所以特意没有打算等他准备先睡了。可如今这人却打了个莫名其妙的电话回来，顿时就闹得他有点心猿意马，连刷b站追番的心思都没了。

坐在床上纠结了一下子又不敢往回打的张铭恩到底还是点开了微信找到了那人的助理，一连串文字在对话框了打了又删删了又打，足足过了五分钟后才想好恰当的措辞询问对方现在正在做什么。在发完消息之后，张铭恩就一直忐忑地盯着手机等待对方的回复。然而一分钟、两分钟、三分钟过去了，他的脖子和肩膀都忍不住有些酸痛，对方也依然没有回音。想说可能是因为还在工作所以没看手机吧，张铭恩下意识地撅了撅嘴打算退出微信不管这事，却没料到对方在这时给他发过来了一段视频，而且看时长还不是刚录的小视频。

难道刚才是因为在录影所以没回我？张铭恩一边想一边点开了影片并顺势把手机横了过来，然而这不到四分钟的视频他只看了个开头就着急地蹦下床去换衣服，甚至连地址都还没问就拿上钥匙跑出家门。好在对方似乎早就料到了他会过来，已经贴心地把定位和地址都一并给张铭恩发了过去，还安排好人在楼下接他。

于是当张铭恩来到视频中的现场时，看到的就是已经全身发红的陈伟霆又在DJ前面跳了起来。此时他在视频里戴着的那顶帽子已经摘了，散落的头发凌乱地贴在他出汗的脸上，随意却又性感。而他身上的白T恤也因为出了汗而变得有些透明，并随着他刻意收紧衣摆挺胯的动作贴在了他条理分明的腹肌上，顿时台下的人都疯了一样又是尖叫又是呐喊的，伸长的双手简直巴不得把他从舞台上扯下来摸遍他的全身。

几乎从来没见过这种场合的张铭恩只觉得自己被场内过于癫狂的气氛给击倒了，他有些无所适从地站在场子的角落里注视着舞台上的那个男人，激动的心脏随着音乐的节奏剧烈地跳动着，酒精和香水的气息熏得他口干舌燥，但僵硬的身体却像是被定在了原地一下动都动不了。瞬间感觉自己和这个地方格格不入的张铭恩少有地产生了一种想要逃跑的冲动，然而他的目光却被舞台上那个过于性感撩人的身影给吸住了，体内既恐惧又兴奋的感觉使他有点说不出口地难受，他好想把那人从舞台上拉下来，却又不敢以及不舍得这样做。

但好在，这时陈伟霆的助理在舞台边对他比了个手势。起先还没注意到的男人过了好一阵子才看向自家助理，接着便抬头往张铭恩站的那个角落里看了过来。虽然两人并没有对上视线，但陈伟霆却在这之后利落地转了个圈做了个谢幕的动作，接着就跳下了舞台隐入了工作团队中。因此失去了视线聚焦点的张铭恩顿时有些慌张地四处张望起来，而同时台下的一些人也跟着朝他这一块区域聚集了过来。虽然因为有保安拦着他们无法继续靠近，但越来越大的尖叫声还是让张铭恩下意识地后退了几步，生怕自己会被拽入那疯狂的漩涡之中。

就在这时，不断后退着的张铭恩突然撞上了某个身体，他下意识地想回头道歉，却被一只粗壮的手臂紧紧地圈住了腰，紧接着一个暧昧但又拿捏好了尺度的吻像是不经意般地蹭过了他的耳朵，在他耳侧留下了一句带着笑意的话：

“你怎么来了？”

“我、来接你——”张铭恩小心地回头看向陈伟霆，同时警惕着身边有没有人在看他们。但显然喝过了酒有些微醉的陈伟霆已经丢下了顾虑，他顺着张铭恩转身的动作把人直接抱在了怀里，甚至想要借着同时暗下来的灯光低头去吻他。幸得张铭恩眼疾手快地按住了他的肩膀微微推开了他，同时往前走了几步直接带着陈伟霆离开会场，才没被一些好奇心过重的人看到他们的举动。可被拒绝了的陈伟霆看起来有些不满，他收紧了手上的力度把张铭恩按在走廊的墙上，借着四下无人的空隙抬起他的下巴就想亲下去，但这一次却还是被清醒的张铭恩费力地挣脱了出来。

“哥、我们先回去、回去再唔！”话说到一半就被陈伟霆咬了一下嘴唇的张铭恩没忍住闷哼了一声，但好在陈伟霆还是知道分寸地没有继续深入。可从他那双黑不见底的眼睛里，张铭恩却看出了一丝让他有些战栗的危险气息，再加上那人突然抓住自己的手拉着他往电梯间大步走的动作，张铭恩便有一种他才是那个喝醉酒被带回家的人的错觉。

从酒店到家里的车程并不久，可陈伟霆一路上都不安分的手让张铭恩觉得这短短十分钟过得就像十个小时一样漫长。而等两人好不容易终于回到家门前的时候，陈伟霆就像解除了什么禁咒一样直接把人按在门上吻了下去，灵活的舌头趁着张铭恩惊谔的间隙钻进他嘴里霸道地扫了一圈，接着便缠住对方的舌头暧昧地吮吸了起来。因此被吻得指尖发麻的张铭恩差点就拿不住手上的钥匙，他一边艰难地试图推开陈伟霆转身去开门，一边却又不由自主地想要沉溺在这个缠绵的吻中，一直到陈伟霆的手已经按捺不住地伸进了他的衣服里，张铭恩才猛地清醒过来一把推开陈伟霆迅速转身去开门。

然而他这头刚才钥匙插进孔里，那边陈伟霆就直接贴上了他的后背将他整个人都压在了门上。一双发烫的手若无其事地探进他的衣服里熟练地挑逗起他的敏感点来，灼热的气息随着他不停落下的吻烧红了张铭恩的耳朵和脖子，但更要命的，还是那人紧紧贴着自己的下身的胯部，即使隔着几层布料，他都能感觉到那熟悉的热度和硬度，尤其在男人不由自主地贴着他的臀部微微挺胯的时候，那过于明显的性暗示几乎让张铭恩要忍不住叫出声来。

因此不敢再耽搁的张铭恩连忙转动钥匙打开家门，顿时失去依靠的他被陈伟霆压得有些踉跄地走进了家里，可他还没来得及站稳，就被身后的人抓住了衣领拽回去压在门板上了。这一次彻底没有了束缚的陈伟霆直接霸道地扣住他的下巴迫使他抬起头，紧接着一个热烈又深入的吻便落在了张铭恩的唇上，他连一丝心理准备都没来得及做就被拽入情欲的漩涡之中。

陈伟霆是个很会接吻的人，或者说他是个在性这方面异常擅长的人，尤其是对于张铭恩来说。十年的差距在他们之间从来就不仅仅是年龄或者阅历上的区别，这个道理在张铭恩第一次被陈伟霆干到哭出来的时候就已经深刻地体会到了。只要是涉及性的部分，他永远都会在这个男人的手上输得一塌涂地。比如此时此刻，不过只是一个普通的接吻而已，张铭恩却觉得自己才像是喝醉酒了的那个人，整个脑子都不受控制地嗡嗡了起来，在陈伟霆越发放肆挑逗的动作下不自觉地发出断续的呻吟声，同时整个人也有些背脊发麻地站不直身子了。

于是本来一般高的他们此刻看起来张铭恩就好像比陈伟霆此刻一个脑袋，只因他已经有些腰软地蹭着门板滑了下去，几乎是靠着陈伟霆托在他臀上的手才勉强保持站立姿势的。可如今，那只手已经不安分地伸进他的裤子里摸索起那柔软的入口来，同时陈伟霆也放开了张铭恩的双唇转战到他敏感的脖子上，仗着这人这几天休息放肆地用力地吮吻着留下一个个深浅不一的吻痕。

被撩得浑身发热的张铭恩本能地抬起头想要呼吸一些新鲜空气，却被陈伟霆身上不轻不重的酒气烘得有些窒息。偏偏这时他就像是故意一般地往他体内插入了两根手指，那瞬间被侵入的奇妙触感让张铭恩忍不住夹紧了身体，却反而引导着陈伟霆蹭上了他的前列腺。顿时一阵酥麻的快感就让他几乎整个人软了下来，若不是陈伟霆眼疾手快地把一条腿卡进张铭恩的腿间，他怕是要直接跌坐在地上。但因为这一下子的下坠，陈伟霆的手指便进得更深了。他甚至故意曲起手指一边用指腹抚平他肠壁上的皱褶，一边用指关节顶弄按压他的前列腺。这样突然加重的快感让张铭恩爽得整个人都抖了起来，抓着陈伟霆肩膀的双手也不由自住地收紧了力度。

“哥、哥……”呼吸急促的张铭恩本能地唤了两声，含住陈伟霆手指的臀部像是有些难耐地在他的腿上蹭了蹭，连带着里头的嫩肉也跟着一抽一抽地蠕动了起来，那缠绵的吮吸感吸得陈伟霆指尖发麻，紧接着整个人像是清醒了一下但很快又像是醉得更厉害了。

“现在想要了？”陈伟霆挑眉看着眼前的人问道，埋在他体内的手指紧跟着不怀好意地小幅度抽插起来，耐心地一点点深入张铭恩的身体替他放松，却又刁钻地避开了他所有的敏感点，弄得年轻的男孩顿时觉得体内像是被蚁噬一般又痒又麻，很是难受。

“哥、别——别这样——”张铭恩有些委屈又羞耻地咬了咬嘴唇，像是讨好一般地随着陈伟霆手上的动作轻轻摆起了腰。而看着这个干净的小孩在自己面前露出这样放荡的一面，早就忍了大半天的陈伟霆实在是有些忍不下去狠狠咬了一口他的嘴唇，紧接着一把拉下他的牛仔裤露出张铭恩大半个挺翘的屁股来，再将他翻过去压在门上，一边低头舔吻着他的耳朵一边释放出自己的欲望抵住了他的后穴。

因为被紧绷的牛仔裤束缚了一般的臀肉，因此张铭恩的臀部此刻看起来比平时还要浑圆挺翘，就仿佛两个小皮球一样紧紧地夹住了陈伟霆的粗长。而那嗡合着的穴口也因为被两旁的软肉挤压着而变得比平时要紧致许多，当陈伟霆扶着自己的阴茎缓慢插入的时候，那宛如被吸进去一般的快感让他不由自主地低吟了出声。而前方被他禁锢在门前的张铭恩听着耳边传来的粗重喘息也红透了耳根，同时随着体内被满满撑开填满，那让他战栗的满足感使他难以自持地低吟了出声，敏感的身体甚至不受控制地包住体内的剧组轻轻地缩了一下，仿佛在催促般诱导着陈伟霆挺动起来。

男孩年轻的身体早就被调教得学会食髓知味，饥渴的甬道不过是被轻轻一蹭就已经激动地颤抖了起来，这紧贴着柱身战栗收缩的极致享受让陈伟霆心头一颤地呼出了一口气。已经彻底兴奋起来的他忍不住勾起了一边的嘴角，挺腰的节奏也跟着一点点加快，直到那嫩白的臀肉被他顶撞得掀起层层肉浪，白皙的皮肤被粗糙的拉链和布料磨得有些发红。被干得骨头都在发麻的张铭恩有些失控地叫出了略显淫荡的喑哑声音，他喘息着用力地扒住门上凹凸不平的雕花以防自己瘫软倒下，却被陈伟霆越发深入用力的顶弄中操得双腿打颤。那快让他心脏从喉咙里蹦出来的过激快感使他全身的细胞都像发疯了一般在尖叫，不论他如何试图咬紧牙关保持清醒，只要身后的人击中他的敏感点，他所有的挣扎都会在瞬间溃败不堪。

“舒服吗？”而陈伟霆偏偏在这个时候紧紧地按住了他的胸口整个人贴了上来，他那发烫一般的过高体温让张铭恩只能呜咽着长吟了一声，酥软的身子紧跟着像是受惊了一般狠狠地抖了一下，顿时就把陈伟霆夹得又爽又痛。于是他像是惩罚一般地咬了咬张铭恩的耳垂，紧接着色情地用舌头舔过他的耳孔，像是在模仿着下身的动作一般不断用舌尖戳弄着他的小孔。因此被耳边淫糜的水声弄得浑身发红的张铭恩忍不住地缩起脖子想要躲开，但陈伟霆却像看穿了他的动作一般警告性地咬了咬他的耳尖，顿时吓得男孩不敢再乱动了。

可玩心大起的陈伟霆并没有就这样放过怀里的人，深知张铭恩每一个弱点和敏感点的他简直是游刃有余地在他身上不急不慢地撩了起来。所有他指尖扫过的地方都让张铭恩忍不住发出颤抖的喉音，这不轻不重的爱抚就好像是某种酷刑一样折磨着他的理智，让他疯狂地想要得到更多。而就在此时，陈伟霆就像是终于满足了他一般用力地拧了一下他胸前的乳头，顿时疼痛夹杂着强烈的快感让张铭恩忍不住叫了出声，与此同时他包裹着陈伟霆的甬道也紧跟着狠狠地缩紧了一下。而这一瞬间带来的极致快感仿佛一个炸弹崩断了陈伟霆里脑子里的某根弦，顿时他挺动的动作就变得又快狠，同时手上也不闲着地捏住张铭恩的两颗乳珠肆意地揉捏了起来。这样上下夹击的激烈快感几乎让男孩求饶般地哭了出声，已经无法控制自己的张铭恩只能被动地随着陈伟霆手上的动作收紧身体，却又在他狠狠插入的时候被迫放松地接纳他。如此循环往复，他的身体就好像已经不是他自己的一般被干得完全失去了自己的控制，越来越多的快感随着不断逼近的高潮让他视线模糊了起来，此刻过度的刺激已经让张铭恩连叫都叫不出声了，他只能不断地张大嘴急促地呼吸着，直到高潮袭来的那一刻才失控地发出短促却又高亢的呻吟。

浓稠的精液弄脏了深色的木门，也弄脏了张铭恩还半挂在屁股上的牛仔裤。释放过后的陈伟霆一边喘着气一边用手将那些精液肆意地抹开在张铭恩的臀上，然后彻底拽下他的裤子抬起他的一条腿，就着这个姿势又一次挺进他的体内狠狠地操干起来。还没从上一轮高潮中回过神来的张铭恩哪里受得了这样连续不断的刺激，因此腿一软就直接跪在了地上。而身后的陈伟霆也懒得再抱起他，干脆就着这个姿势把他的一条腿架在半空中，让他无法反抗地直被操得喘息不停。因此嗓子都开始喊哑了的张铭恩实在是有些承受不住地流下了生理眼泪，那仿若求饶般的呻吟声听得陈伟霆是内心一阵震颤，忍不住掰过他的脸深深地吻了上去。

得到了亲吻的张铭恩瞬间就像个得到了奖励的孩子，难得主动地勾住了陈伟霆的脖子热情地回应了起来。被小孩这样过于单纯的行为撩得心头一热的陈伟霆忍不住暂时抽离了他的身体把人整个翻了过来抱到腿上，然后再度进入他的身体同时抬头咬住了他的下唇用力吮吸起来。因这个姿势被进得更深的张铭恩忍不住发出夹杂着哭腔的呻吟声，他仿佛撒娇般地紧紧抱住陈伟霆的脖子舔伤口弄吮吸着他的嘴唇，却又在对方狠狠地蹭着他的前列腺直顶入深处的时候失控地仰起头呻吟出声。因此怕小孩被自己吻到窒息的陈伟霆干脆放过那双已经有些红肿的嘴唇，转而埋首在张铭恩的颈间放肆地舔吻吮吸起来。直到没有再多完好的皮肤可以让他烙下印记的时候才把人放平在地上，一手托着他的腰，一手抓住他的双手按在门板上，然后便低头含住他的乳尖吮吸了起来。

最怕陈伟霆这样玩弄自己乳头的张铭恩几乎是立刻就哭出了声，他本能地想要扭动身体躲开陈伟霆的嘴唇，却又害怕被那人的牙齿伤到而不敢乱动。乳尖被说啃咬时尖锐的疼痛让他眼圈都红了，然而紧随而来的吮吸却又让他像是被电流窜过背脊一般爽得忍不住挺起了胸。这样痛并快乐着的折磨很快就让张铭恩缴械投降，他几乎是理智绷弦地推着陈伟霆的肩膀哀求出声，一口一句“哥哥不要”是叫得陈伟霆心都快化了。于是在玩够本之后陈伟霆还是抬起头安抚般地亲了亲小孩的眼睛，然后又贴上他的嘴唇深情地吻了起来，一下子就让张铭恩舒服得直接去了。被突然一收的甬道吸得小腹一紧的陈伟霆皱着眉闷哼了一声，也放松了身体跟着释放了出来。

“喜不喜欢？”高潮过后，陈伟霆放开了张铭恩的手，任由他搂住自己的脖子贴了上来。

“喜欢。”哭得声音都在抽搐的小孩紧紧地抱着陈伟霆，还有些发麻的身体也不知道是因为刚刚经济高潮还是别的什么原因而在颤抖着，就像是害怕他会被别人抢走似的。

“喜欢什么啊？”陈伟霆轻笑着抱起张铭恩放在腿上，一边缓慢地往上顶弄着一边替他拨开落在额前的碎发。

“喜欢你。”张铭恩直直地看着陈伟霆的双眼道，语气里带了点撒娇又带了点委屈，真真是像极小孩的模样了。

“我刚才在跳舞的时候就一直想着你。”陈伟霆说着凑上前去亲了亲张铭恩的嘴唇，“我在想我家小孩如果看到了肯定又会摆出一副呆掉的样子来。”

“哥……”像是被戳中了弱点的张铭恩顿时把头埋进了陈伟霆的肩膀里，这仿佛鸵鸟一般的动作让陈伟霆忍不住笑了出声。

“你以后不要再这样喝酒跳舞了好不好……”

“怕我跟别人跑了啊？”

张铭恩没有回话只是轻咬了陈伟霆的肩膀一口，同时更加用力地抱紧了他。从这个动作里感觉到不安全感的陈伟霆于是抱住张铭恩拍了拍他的脑袋。

“傻瓜，对自己这么没自信吗？”

“还不是因为你太会撩……”

“那叫宠粉。”陈伟霆有些哭笑不得拍了拍张铭恩的脑袋道，“真正的撩，是这样的。”说着他捧起张铭恩的脸挑逗地舔了舔他的嘴唇。张铭恩顿时就红了红耳朵，紧接着迫不及待地追上去吻住了陈伟霆。

他会不安，他也真的会害怕，因为这个男人太好看，太性感，太全能，太完美，而他却还什么都没有，什么都不是。他没有自信自己可以留住他，却又不愿意放手让那些所谓的更好的人得到他，他做不到，他只想独占这个人。可他真的害怕，害怕自己做不到。

感受到小孩不安的陈伟霆轻轻揉了揉他的后颈示意他先喘口气，然后捧起他的脸认真地一点点地亲吻着他的五官轮廓，最后再把吻又一次落在他的唇上。

“我喜欢你。”陈伟霆看着张铭恩的双眼道，“外面的那些人，是我放在心上的很重要的人。但你，是我放在心里的最重要的人。打个比方说，她们是我的女皇，但只有你是我的皇后。”

“谁要当你皇后……”身为男人的自觉让张铭恩下意识地嘟囔了一句，然而他不得不承认自己的确因为这个句话定下了心来。

“只是个比喻嘛。”陈伟霆笑着捏了捏小孩的脸蛋，知道他定下心了便用手擦了擦他脸上的泪痕，然后把人从地上带起来去洗澡。

其实张铭恩不知道的是，说到害怕，陈伟霆也会有同样的担心。毕竟小孩还太年轻，有太多的发展空间，以后说不定也会遇到比他更好的人。可陈伟霆从来不去想如果自己留不住他该怎么办，他只在意自己该如何留住他。因为过去的经历已经让他明白了一个道理，只害怕失去根本无济于事，唯有为了不失去而努力才是正确的方法。现在的他，已经不再是那个等着别人来给他写下句点的“陈等等”，现在的他，要自己决定故事的结局。不论好坏，他都不会再让自己被他人左右了。


End file.
